791
Quentin goes to Evan for the hand of Count Petofi to restore his face, as a strange man shows up and demands the hand from Quentin. Synopsis : In the great house at Collinwood, at the turn of the century, two people struggle to find out who they really are. One has a name she feels no right to, the other has a new face and is a terrifying stranger, even to himself. When Quentin sees Minerva, he moves at the ghost and it vanishes. He tells Judith he saw it. Trask is on the steps and aims a gun at Quentin, who runs out. Judith tells Trask about Quentin and Minerva. Trask tries to get her to take her medicine. Minerva is in the drawing room again in the chair. She rises again. Trask shuts the drawing room doors... and leaves Judith inside with the ghost. Minerva stares at Judith after sitting again. Evan comes to Trask. Trask tells him about the prowler. Minerva comes at Judith again with the knife. Judith screams. Trask and Evan enter and lie about not seeing Minerva, who is now sitting again. They also pretend to her that Edward is dead, having died in Bangor; and that Carl is alive in Europe. Judith signs the will. Judith begins to mumble about winter being early this year, that she hates the snow, and she talks to Carl. She does not want Carl to bury her in the snow. Evan makes the Minerva ghost leave. Judith starts talking to Trask about sending her away and dismissing her. Trask takes her to the Tower Room but they are followed by Minerva’s ghost. Evan continues the ritual and says something about the rod of Ariel and Joehavan? Minerva vanishes in the Tower Room. Trask mentions Rachel and Dirk again. Perhaps, he says, all the dead will come back. He locks Judith in the Tower Room. At Evan’s home, he and Trask talk. Trask wants Evan to bring back fake ghosts of Rachel and Dirk if they need Judith to lose her mind again and keep her ill. Quentin is outside the doors and it looks like Maggie Evan’s bedroom doors, those French doors. Trask leaves. Quentin comes in to Evan. Evan offers him a drink but Quentin knocks it down. Quentin knows Evan knows about the hand and the cure it gave Evan himself. Quentin knows Evan has the hand, even though Evan lied. Quentin searches a cabinet for it. Quentin hits Evan down with a large candle stick. He finds the hand in the desk drawer. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Judith (after Gregory has driven her mad): Winter comes early this year. I hate snow, Carl. I don't want to play in the snow. It's quiet...like death. Edward's dead. Did you know that, Carl? I don't remember. Don't bury me in the snow, Carl. Don't bury me. Don't bury me...alive. ---- : Gregory (to Judith): Judith, why are you doing this? Why do you make it so difficult for me to help you? I try to help you, and you become more and more impossible. Next thing you know, Minerva will be back...and Rachel, too...and Dirk...and all the dead. ---- : Gregory (to Evan): I am the lady's husband and sole guardian of the estate. Unless, of course, your paper has a loophole in it. Dramatis personae *Joan Bennett as Judith Collins *Clarice Blackburn as Mrs. Minerva Trask *Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask *Humbert Allen Astredo as Evan Hanley * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Michael Stroka as Aristede Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * First appearance of actor Michael Stroka and the character Aristede. * Final appearance of the character Minerva Trask. Story * Judith recalls a time when she was young; winter came early that year. * GHOSTWATCH: Minerva appears in drawing room with knife to Quentin and Judith. Minerva appears in drawing room a second time and follows Judith and Gregory to the tower room. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: Where am I? * SEDATIVE: Gregory gives Judith a sedative, taken orally as a potion. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the reprise, Quentin enters the foyer and the clock strikes the half hour tone. In the previous episode, the clock chimed midnight. * In the reprise, as Quentin recites the words to "Shadows of the Night," he says "shadow" instead of "shadows." * A camera with a teleprompter attached appears as Gregory and Evan enter the drawing room to respond to Judith's screams. *Jerry Lacy (Gregory Trask) accidentally runs in front of the camera on his way to another part of the studio as Evan performs the ceremony to remove Minerva's ghost. A stage hand is heard hissing, "Jesus, Lacy!" Humbert Astredo pauses and quickly restarts Evan's incantation after the interruption. Astredo doesn't really seem to restart the incantation. He continues with new words, although he does invoke "Spirit of darkness" a second time, but that seems to be part of the incantation. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 791 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 791 - Sign the PaperCategory:Dark Shadows episodes